Illfated Love
by Tennessee Belle
Summary: James and Lily have become Headboy and Headgirl, much to Professor Dumbledore's amusmant. Can they help to save the world from Voldemort with the help of the Marauders and some of Lily's best friends? Will the group ever realize the love that binds them
1. Hi!

            Lily Evans, Head Girl and Charms Princess, strolled confidently through the barrier at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters pushing a trolley piled high with a trunk and a cage before her.  Her autumn red hair swung to and fro at her waist with every movement, glistening as light bounced of the straight silky locks.  She smiled brightly, showing perfect white teeth , when she saw her two very best friends standing together next to the scarlet locomotive called the Hogwarts Express.  Her green eyes twinkled with joy as she walked towards them quickly.

            Jocelyn looked up and waved when she saw Lily walking toward them. Jocelyn was a stunning blond with twinkling baby blue eyes that suggested that somewhere along, she was related to Professor Dumbledore.  Jocelyn could always be found reading, writing, or flirting, her three favoritre things (except for talking to Lily and Rose).  She wasn't a prefect because Dumbledore had decided she showed a little too much porcelin skin when she went to parties or didn't wear her Hogwarts robes on the weekends.

            Rose was the pessimist of the group.  Her raven hair made her look shocking because of her pale skin and icy blue eyes.  Rose was hart to anger, but when she was upset , get out of her way.  Her impecible sense of right and wrong counterbalanced her flawless figure causeing boys to be scared of her.  Rose was a prefect and an excellent one at that.

            "Hey Rose, Jocelyn," Lily smiled.  "What's going on?"

            Rose glared angrily at four boys down the train platform, hands on her hips.  "Those creatures over there were just bragging on how Precious Potter became Head Boy.  He apparently got the news just before he left this morning.  Jocelyn and I were pitying the poor sap who got stuck being Head Girl with him."

            The creatures that Rose loathed so much were none other than James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.  Sirius became the unlucky reciepient of Rose's anger back in frist year when he pranked her by turning her robes into a thorn bush and her hat into a  rose while she was wearing them.  Over the years, that anger transferred itself to the rest of Sirius's marauding friends.  When they pulled a prank, Rose was most normally the one to catch them.  Rose despised them a lot.  Lily could never find it in her heart of tell Rose that she and Remus were good friends, and that they had been so since they were two.

            "Uh…guys," Lily stammered, "I'm Head Girl with Potter.  I got the letter this morning also."

            Rose and Jocelyn's mouths went wide in shock.  Rose began to sputter in disbelief, "You…you…."

            "What she means to say, Lils, is that she is very sorry that you got stuck with Potter.  She hopes it turns into a pleasant experience eventually, and that you'll get her a date with Sirius for the end of the year ball," Jocelyn elaborated.

            Rose turned with a look of pure loathing on her face towards Jocelyn. Lily smiled at this normal banter, and began to give Rose the normal 'be nice' talk that happened at least fifty million times a year. In the middle of Lily's sentence about not getting mad at friends who are joking, the whistle blew, signaling that the girls needed to get on the train.

            Jocelyn jumped into the train and sat down in the first available compartment. Lily and Rose followed while Lily continued to give Rose the 'be nice' talk.  The girls were just settling down when the door to their compartment was opened to reveal the smiling face of Sirius Black.

            "Lily, sweetheart angelface, I haven't seen you in ages…Josie, light of my life, how are you?...Rose, my magnificent prefect, protector of right…" Sirius began as he saw the girls staring at him in open mouth disbelief. 

            "Can it, Black.  We don't want you hear. Go away.  I will not have you playing more tricks on me or Lily or Josie.  We don't want to be blue and purple. So just go away.  In fact, I order you to go away as a prefect. I'm sure Lily would back me up as Head Girl," Rose admonished to the shaggy haired flirt.  Sirius looked shocked for a moment.

            "Lily, my darling angel, of course you're Head Girl.  I should have known. How could Dumbledore but choose the only perfect girl in the school to be the female head of all prefects.  O, Leader of the School, I come bearing tidings from your counterpart, James Potter, that he would like to pay you a visit.  Please say yay that he can come to you or that you will come to him, if the fiery lady Rose objects to his presence, flower of existence.  Please," Sirius ended wiggling his eye brows up and down in a suggestive sort of way.

            Rose glared, her fine complexion was getting reder and reder.  Josie began to try to soothe Rose, after motioning for Lily to follow Sirius to their compartment.  Lily waved goodbye and shut the door behind her.

            "Sirius," Lily began, "I don't know why you have to do that to her.  She never did anything to you.  Why must you always keep getting on her bad side?"

            "Princess of my school, it's because she broke my fragile heart when she refused to date me that first shocking year of Hogwarts," Sirius proclaimed.

            "Sirius, you have Great Wall of China surrounding your heart.  Girls endlessly try to scale it, but it never breaks down," Lily observed.

            "Lils, was that a joke? Was the sweet, innocent Head Girl joking with me? Have we begun to corrupt her at last?" Sirius questioned happily, jerking open the door to his compartment.

            "In you dreams, Sirius," Lily muttered.  "Rose and Josie are rubbing off, not you."

            Lily stepped inside to find the Marauders sitting around a table. Pettigrew and Remus were playing a game of exploding snap, while Potter was looking through a book entitled Fantastic Pranks for the Last.  Sirius slid in beside Pettigrew and patted the seat beside himself. Lily shook her head and remained standing.

            "James, I have brought back your equal after a long quest through thorn infested waters.  The Head Girl this year is none other than a water lily caught among some thorns," Sirius said and then saw the stash of pumpkin pasties sitting on the table.  He reached over and grabbed five, proceeding to eat them faster than Lily thought was possible. 

            James looked up and saw Lily standing uncertainly in the doorway.  He quickly placed the book in Pettigrew's lap and smiled innocently at Lily.  Pretending like he just noticed the book where he had placed it, he admonished, "Wormtail, I am surprised at you, reading something like that when your best friend has a duty to uphold all rules and regulations set by Headmaster and Staff."

            James picked up the book and stuffed it into a bag.  "Lily, how are you? I had no idea that you were going to be Head Girl," James welcomed her.  

            "Yes, I am, Potter," Lily smiled.  "What was it that you wanted?"

            "Oh yeah, Dumbledore told me in the letter to find the Head Girl and tell her that we are going to be eating dinner with him after the ceremony starts," James notified her.

            "Oh well, okay.  I need to get back.  Rose, Josie, and I are trying to figure out how we can sneak out to watch the full moon tonight," Lily responded.

            All movement in the compartment stopped.  Remus finally looked up and noticed her.

            "Lils, hello.  Come and give me a hug," Remus suggested.

            Lily reached over Potter and hugged Remus. Remus was giving her a kiss on the cheek when the door slid open.

            "Lily!" Josie cried, "what are you doing?"

            Lily began to pull away to face her friends when the train jerked to a stop. Lily found herself laying in someone's lap.  Strong hands picked her up and put her up right.  She locked her arms around his neck, frightened by the extreme darkness.

            As suddenly as it had happened, the lights came on and the train jerked forwards causing Lily and her comfort, James, to fall to the ground, him on top of her and her arms around his neck.  Both looked extremely shocked.

            "Awww, Lily, I though you were my gal," Sirius pretended to pout.

            James quickly got off Lily, a little shaken by how wonderful it felt to have Lily in his arms.  Rose reached out her hand lifted Lily off the floor. 

            "Lily, can't we leave you alone for five minutes without you being so nice to everyone that you give them kisses and let them almost kiss you?" Rose sighed.  "And you all, I am ashamed at this compartment.  Books about pranks, kissing a poor innocent girl like Lily, being yourselves, it's shameful.  I will not accept it.  If I see it again, it will be five points from Gryffindor a piece."

            Josie and Rose walked out, holding the door and waiting for Lily to follow.  Before she left Lily smiled at Remus.

            "Relax, guys, it's not full moon.  Honestly, don't you keep up with your astronomy over the break?" Lily asked.  Then she strolled out of the compartment.

            "What did I say, we are having influence over the queen of hearts,"  Sirius boasted.  The Marauders just looked at him.

            "What?  It's true!"


	2. Sarcasm and Introductions

**Chapter 2**

            "There most certainly no place like home," Josie mumbled, stepping into the grand entrance hallway of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

            "Did I detect sarcasm, Miss Chevius?" Professor McGonagall asked, a faint smile playing over her lips.

            "Oh no, Professor.  Me, sarcastic? That's laughable!" Josie smiled at her head of household.

            "Yes, whatever you say, Josie," McGonagall smiled, amused at her student. Lily and Rose walked up behind Josie and smiled up at their favorite teacher other than Professor Dumbledore.

            "Hello, Lily.  Hello, Rose.  Have you taken points away already?" She asked curiously. 

            "No, she hasn't but only because she's madly in love with me, Professor," Sirius said putting an arm around Rose's slim waist.

            "Touch me again, Black, and I'll do worse than take away points," Rose growled yanking out of Sirius's grasp.

            "Yeah, Black, we don't want to watch you manhandle your latest conquest in the hallways," a voice sneered.

            Behind them stood a tall boy with black her and large black eyes.  He would have been handsome if he had taken care of himself, but the greasy hair and yellowing teeth left much to be desired in looks.  He also had a look of utter disgust on his face that twisted into a mask of evil intentions.

            "Go tempt a toad, Snape. We have better things to do than to listen to your tongue trying to catch flies into your trap," Potter ordered, his voice cold.  "As Head Boy, I am asking you to go into the Great Hall where you belong."

            Snape looked shocked for a moment before huffing away in blind fury toward the doors of the great hall.  McGonagall stood glaring at Snape's retreating back before turning around to her beloved students and those that were annoying.

            "Mr. Potter, I suggest you tell your friends to follow the advice you just gave Mr. Snape," she scowled. "And then I suggest you hurry into the hall yourself because we wouldn't want the Head Boy to be late, would we?"

            "No ma'am," James answered saluting the Professor.  "Come on guys. One more year of fun begins." He grabbed Sirius by the shirt collar and began to drag him into the Great Hall. Remus grabbed Peter and they followed.

            "Old bat," Sirius mumbled, barely audible over the din of chattering students.

            Rose turned to McGonagall, "I thought you liked the Marauders, Aunt Minerva."

            McGonagall looked sharply at her niece and answered, "I do.  I love those four.  James and Sirius are who I'd want my children to marry, if I had any children of course." Rose blushed a becoming pink. "You come to look more like your mother, Aphrodite, every day, Rosie. Now scoot.  We would not want anyone to think I was playing favorites with my niece and her friends.  Go on! Lily, Josie, Rose, I'll speak to you later."

            "They don't know I'm your niece, Professor!" Rose interjected. "I'd rather die than have everyone think I was as uptight as you were!" Lily and Josie began to laugh. "What?"

            "Well," Josie began, "they already do think that you're that uptight if not more."

            "Well! I never," Rose said glaring menacingly at her good friend.

            "Rose, Josie! Do not make me give you the you-must-be-nice lecture yet again! That would be a record that I don't feel like breaking.  I have already given it five times.  Let's get to dinner.  They have chocolate for dessert, Josie," Lily threatened and coaxed in turn.

            Josie was off in a flash with Lily and Rose following while Lily looked reproachfully at her best friend.  McGonagall followed them into the hall, trying to keep the big smile that she wore inside from making an appearance on her face. The girls happily sat beside some other seventh year Gryffindors while they waited for Dumbledore to say his few words of beginning of term.

            He stood, smiling with his usual cheerfulness. His brown hair was going silver and his beard of old age was beginning to turn long. He looked over the room over half-moon spectacles, newly added to his wardrobe. His sparkling blue eyes rested on Lily, Rose, and Jocelyn for a moment before moving further down the table to where James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus sat.  He caught James' eye and winked.  James smiled up at his headmaster as the room fell quiet finally.

            "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I, of course, have a few start of term announcements to make. May it be noted that the forbidden forest is forbidden, like always," he announced his eyes once again meeting with James'. "The new Head Boy and Head Girl this year are James Potter and Lily Evans. If you have questions, the first years in particular I suggest going to Lily.  If you want to pull pranks, James might be the one to see." The hall erupted into laughter as Lily hid her head in her hands.  James bowed dashingly to the hall. "Yes, yes. Aren't they a riot.  Now I know I have made you wait longer than normal to eat, but I have a dinner engagement.  Now that you have not listened to a word I've said, take these words to heart," (The first years perked up, attention rapt.) "Mimblewimble, coocadoo, and hibbitnob. Thank you. Now let the feast begin!"

            He waved his hand and food appeared in glittering bowls on the table.  He turned and walked out through a door behind the teacher's table.  Lily looked at James who nodded.  They stood quickly walked to the door while made rush for food was still going on, and no one noticed their departure except for their friends.

            They got to the door at the same time.  James hesitated, his hand on the golden knob.

            "Have you ever been in, Dumbledore's secret room?" James asked.

            "No," Lily answered shortly.

            "Neither have I," James said, still hesitating.

            "Wow, I thought you had been everywhere, Potter."

            James flashed a charming grin at his counterpart. "I do believe Sirius is right.  We are rubbing off on you."

            "You wish, James Just open the door," Lily commanded and he did.

            "Sirius would kill me if I didn't let the Queen of Hogwarts enter before me," he said bowing low. Lily glared and waltzed into the room.


	3. Dumbledore

**Chapter 3**

            "Why did you stop?" James asked after bumping into Lily. Lily moved out of his way, motioning to the splendor of the room before them. Drapes hung in golden draping fabrics. Golden candelabras were placed in niches around the room, and in the center sat Professor Dumbledore at a beautiful golden table. The carpets and walls were Gryffindor scarlet.

            "Do you like my room?" a grinning Dumbledore questioned his two students. "Professor McGonagall's sister, Aphrodite decorated it for me. It's a good thing that Aphi's daughter inherited Minerva's common sense."

            "Professor McGonagall has a niece? Hmmm…" James mused.

            "Just back off, James.  Professor McGonagall's niece is not someone for you to flirt with," Lily scolded.

            Dumbledore laughed, "I think he already knows not to mess with Rose, Lily."

            "Rose! Rose is…that makes sense, actually. No wonder Professor McGonagall was so mad at Sirius for flirting with her! Ha, I think I'll file that information away and forget to tell Sirius.  Jokes on him this time," James snickered thinking of Sirius' ever-increasing obsession with wooing Rose. 

            "Well, yes, please sit.  It has come to the attention of our staff that we are going to need special spies on the look out for rumors of Voldemort's plans. I have plans for both of you and your friends.  We would like to give you special privileges and exempt you from attending classes unless, of course, you would like to go.  There will be trips involved and you'll have to work together. Do you think you can manage?"

            "Of course we can, Professor. I think most of us are mature enough to handle a responsibility of that magnitude," Lily scoffed looking to where James was trying to make peas slide down a knife with out falling off.

            "Evans, you know you only act like that to hide your true feelings of passionate love for me," James retorted never taking his eyes from the knife.

            "You're starting to sound like Sirius, Potter," Lily answered, taking the knife from James' grasp.  "You're supposed to set an example for the younger children, James."

            "Lily, you're starting to sound like my mother.  I am setting an example albeit a not so good example, but at least I'm having fun."

            "I have plenty of fun," Lily argued.

            "When was the last time?" James questioned, pointing accusingly at her.  "When's the last time you went out and danced under the stars with your boyfriend?  When was the last time you ran around in the rain because you felt like being spontaneous?  When was the last time that you decided that a rule was worth breaking?"

            Lily stammered,  at a loss for words.  This was a side of James she had never seen.  Since when did James become a poet, revealing her heart to Professor Dumbledore.  She glared into James' eyes, for the first time noticing that they were light blue with midnight blue flecks in them.  Professor Dumbledore smiled.

            "Yes, well, as amusing as this is to me.  I suggest you both go and get ready for bed.  The others will have already taken the first years to the dorms and tomorrow, I dare say, you shall want to go to classes to find out what you are supposed to be learning," he suggested.

            Lily and James rose tiredly from their seats. James led the way to the door.  He glanced and noticed a plaque with the word "Mimblewimble" embossed upon it.  James began to laugh and opened the door.

            Before Lily and James could escape into the great hall, they heard Dumbledore's voice calling from behind them, "Did I mention you would have to make up whatever you missed in class?" 

            James groaned and shut the door behind him.

*******************************

Sorry that was so short, but my English class is about to run me ragged!  Anyway, please, please review!  Tell me what ya liked, or  give me constructive criticism.  I need both to survive.  Once again, I am implore you on the graves of Virgil, Tolkien, and Austen, please review!


	4. First day

**Chapter 4**

            When James and Lily arrived inside the commons room, it was a mess.  Sirius had found some exploding crackers that he and James had hidden after Christmas in fifth year and forgotten that they were there. Sirius had given them out to the first years after Rose had told everyone to go to bed and gone to bed herself.  The first years snuck back down and began to fill the scarlet and gold common's room with streamers and banners that were found inside the crackers.

            James and Lily found the whole common's room trashed with a sign that said, "Congrats James and Lily on becoming the Heads" and it depicted them as giant heads floating over the sea of Hogwarts' students.

            "I'm gonna seriously hurt one of your best friends soon, James, and I'll give you two guesses as to who its gonna be," Lily growled looking around in anger.

            "I might just help you.  If McGonagall comes up and finds the common room like this, we're in so must trouble. We might actually be forced to go to class," James said.

            "Even worse, they might decide that we're not mature enough to handle the assignment," Lily suggested in horror.

            Both turned towards each other and groaned. "I'll get over here if you get over there," James suggested pointing in opposite directions.

            Lily nodded and began to work furiously to clean up Sirius's mess.

            The sound of Rose and Josie banging on her dorm room awakened Lily the next morning.  She had her own room now.  It was beautifully decorated in gold, white, and silver, a room for a princess.

            "Lily! I'm hungry! You had better not still be in bed, classes start in thirty minutes and I haven't eaten yet!" Josie yelled through the old oak door.

            Lily sprang from the bed and ran to the door, opening it so quickly that Josie fell to the floor. Rose was scowling at her, and Josie was clutching her side in pain. She motioned for them to enter.

            "Girls, I have something I really need to tell you, but until then, go to breakfast without me.  I'll meet you in Browen's dungeon, alright?" Lily asked hurrying over to her dresser and throwing it open to find clothes.

            "Alright, but don't be late.  It really wouldn't look wonderful for the Headgirl to be late to the first day of classes," Rose answered pulling Josie from the room and shutting the door behind her.

            Lily threw on some flair jeans and a t-shirt.  She jammed her feet into running shoes, ran a comb through her hair, and donned her black Hogwarts' cloak with maroon and gold trim.

            She ran swiftly and barely made it into the potion's dungeon before Professor Browen came gliding in with an unhappy sneer on her face.  She began the lesson and was halfway through explaining their yearlong project when the Marauders came running in.

            "What's your excuse this time?" Browen sneered as they quickly took their seats.

            "It's my fault, Professor.  I was up late last night and they couldn't get into my rooms to wake me," James answered pinning his Headboy badge onto his chest.

            "Yes, well, I assume that next time your friends will be smart enough to make it to class on time without or without their precious Potter.  Five points from Gryffindor…each," she scoffed.

            Sirius looked ready to bust.  He growled and was about to answer back when Remus put a hand on his arm and shook his head.  Browen turned her attention back to the class.

            "Now I'm going to place you into groups.  The groups were going to be mixed house, but Professor Dumbledore has asked that some of you work together because of some… special circumstances. So here's the list.  Potter -- Evans, Black -- Rose Pederson, Lupin -- Chevius, Pettigrew -- …"

            Lily tuned out her grumpy teachers rambling. How dare she have to work with Potter once again, but – oh – poor Rose.  She was with Sirius, and Lily knew how much Rose hated working with him.  Oh well, at least Josie got to work with someone she could get along with.

            The rest of potions passed without a hitch, as did Arithmancy.  Before Lily knew it, it was time for lunch, and boy was she starving.  She barely was aware as she grabbed an apple from a bowl in the middle of the table.

            "Incoming," a voice said into her ear as an owl flew over the table to drop a letter in her lap.

            Lily turned to smile at her ex-boyfriend Emlyn Wood who was sitting next to her. "Thanks for the warning, Emlyn."

            "Any time, Lils," he answered turning back to talk with his friends on the other side of himself.

            Lily slowly opened the letter shielding it from everyone's view.

            _            Dear Ms. Evans,_

_                                    I trust that you are ready to begin your tasks as Headgirl and my    helper.  Have you told your friends yet? Has James? I have a task for you.              Tonight after dinner, come to my office with your friends.  Don't forget to bring            James and his friends, even if Miss Pederson tries to talk you out of it, and I will      not except I forgot as an excuse._

_                        Sincerely,_

_                                    Albus Dumbledore, Head Master of Hogwarts_

            Lily sighed and slipped the note to James thinking about what the future held in store for them.


	5. Murderers

**Chapter 5**

            "What was it that you wanted to tell us?"  Jocelyn asked, feet dangling off Lily's bed. 

            The girls had convened in Lily's dorm room after afternoon classes and before dinner.  Rose was sitting in Lily's plush overstuffed chair while Lily nervously brushed her hair at her vanity. Lily noticed Rose's glare of through the mirror.

            "Well…" Lily began setting aside her brush with a definitive thump, "I wanted to tell you what Professor Dumbledore said last night.  It's somewhat scary, and I have a feeling you're not going to be extremely overjoyed at the prospect, but…"

            "Just spit it out, Lils.  I really don't want to be late for dinner," Josie complained.  Her rumbling stomach punctuated her words.

            "Alright, fine.  Here is the fast version.  You two, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I are going to be working together on a yearlong project for Dumbledore.  We're going to be doing some traveling to dig up word on Lord Voldemort, dress up in disguises, and we only have to go to class if we wish to, though all work must be made up if missed.   Tonight we're supposed to meet with Dumbledore after dinner in his office, and we have to bring the Marauders," Lily finished, the last words tumbling quickly out of her mouth.

            Rose and Josie looked stunned.  Suddenly they both began to laugh. Then they were rolling all over the floor.

            "Rose Amelia Pederson, Jocelyn Marie Chevius, please stop laughing.  I'm not joking.  Look, I'll go get the letter that Dumbledore wrote if you'd like," Lily pleased with her two friends.

            "Lily, not to doubt you, but this seems like the kind of prank Sirius and James would pull.  Are you sure that you're not under 'imperious' or something?"  Josie asked, picking herself up from the floor.

            "Fine, I get it.  Just stay put while I go and grab the letter from James," Lily ordered.

            She rushed down he stairs and through the common room.  It was filled with students getting ready for dinner.  They gave their Head girl strange looks, but they were shocked when she rushed up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

            When Lily reached the very top, she began to bang on the door and yell, "James Godric Potter, open the door!  Please!  I know you're in there with the rest of the Marauders!  Remus Bradley Lupin!  Peter Pettigrew!  Sirius S…"

            A hand shot out the door to cover Lily's mouth before she could finish yelling Sirius' full name.  Arms reached out to pull her into the room.  Lily fought with all her might and finally hit something hard causing a groan.

            "Lily, that hurt!  I never knew you could punch so hard!" James croaked coming into her view.

            The hands let go of her and she was able to speak, "If you hadn't tried to scare me to death by making me think you were murders or something, I wouldn't have fought."

            "Lily, I told you that you were never to utter Sirius' whole name when I told it to you.  He's very sensitive about it," Remus chastised, stepping into her view.

            "You're the one who told her!  I thought she had weaseled it out of Mom or something.  You're a dead werewolf!" Sirius exclaimed in mock anger.

            "I'll take you any day, you overgrown poodle!" Remus countered.

            "Boys, hush.  I believe Lils came to see me as she came to my room.  Did you finally decide that you couldn't live without me, baby doll?" James asked with a smirk.

            "In your dreams, Potter.  I just came to get the note from you that says we're supposed to be doing this wacky spy project," Lily scoffed.

            "What project?  What's going on James?"  Sirius asked and threw his arm around Lily's waist.

            "Gee, thanks, Lils.  I hadn't told them yet.  I was just getting ready to," James groaned.  "Now I have to explain right away instead of when Peter is in a better mood!"

            Sirius sat on his bed and pulled Lily onto his lap. "You had better explain fast, Prongs old buddy."

            "I think it's Lily that needs to do the explaining,"  Rose commented dryly from the doorway.  "We though you were here too long so we came to check, and once again you're letting one of those filthy animals hug you."

            "Besides it's time for dinner, and you said that we have to meet Dumbldore for our assignment right after, so let's go eat," Josie added looking around the doorway.  "James can explain at dinner. I'm hungry!"


	6. Your Mission Should You choose to Accept...

**Chapter 6**

**            "Thank goodness, food!"  Josie giggled while sitting down in her normal seat on the high table end of their table.  Lily and Rose slid into their seats on the opposite side. **

            "Excuse me, Angel of my heart that is Lily, you need to come and explain this whole mess to us properly so therefore you most certainly cannot sit there," Sirius called sitting down at his end of the table.

            "Sirius, I politely refuse to move my seat, so you can understand what's going on.  If you want to know you must come down here," Lily sighed pointing at a chair next to her.

            "Lily of Life, Queen of my Future, I cannot sit where you are sitting due to certain people sitting at the table above you.  How else am I to play nasty jokes on certain Slytherins?  Come on, Lily baby.  Please," Sirius pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

            "Lily, Josie, and I are not moving Sirius.  We are staying right here.  Got it?"  Rose asked while standing up in order to sit down firmly in her seat once again.

            "Guys, I have an idea.  Why don't we sit in the middle of the table?  That way no one has to worry about being to close or being too far.  Come on.  Lily, Let's go," Remus cajoled and Lily joined him at a seat in the middle of the table.  The rest slowly followed.

            "My reputation is completely ruined now," Josie joked when they had all assembled.  "I'm sitting with the Marauders!"

            "Don't joke about such things.  What you said was very true," Rose grumbled glaring at the amazed faces of people who walked into the Great Hall.

            "Sush, Rose.  Now this is what's going on…"  Lily began.

            Never again will the Great Hall be as silent as it was that night.  Every ear was straining to hear what the group was saying.  It was miraculous that they were talking to each, much less acting as if they were good friends for years!

            Josie looked at her muggle watch and became alarmed.  "Guys, we have to be in Dumbledore's study in three minutes.  Do you think we can make it?"

            Remus looked over at her and smiled, his hazel eyes twinkling.  "We can do anything we want to, Josie.  Of course, that is as long as you promise not to tell our secrets."

            "Remi, just take us through the secret passageways already!"  Lily prodded him gently.

            "What!?  She knows about the secret passageways?"  James hissed in surprise.

            "You have just set out to get me into trouble today, haven't you, Lils?"  Remus asked with laughter in his voice.  Lily just nodded and smiled very sweetly.

            "Fine guys, lets go," James commanded getting up.

            Lily was about to follow when she tripped over Rose's foot.  It seemed to happen in slow motion.  Lily slowly flying forward into a startled James - James catching Lily and staring into her beautiful emerald eyes, and then a big goofy smile appeared on his face.

            "Thanks a lot, James," Lily muttered blushing and glancing at the floor.

            "Anytime you want to fall into me, Lils, you can," James answered while pulling a piece of red hair from Lily's face.

            "Come on, Lils, Come on, James.  We're gonna be late.  Dumbledore has already left the Great Hall and he has a passageway up to his room," Rose urged.

            The group went flying down the hall.  James dragged Lily by her hand at the front of the group.  The finally made it to Dumbledore's gargoyle, which opened right up and the proceeded up the stairs and into a small office.

            "Good morning, group.  Did I miss anything in the hall?"  Dumbledore asked from behind his desk, eyes twinkling mysteriously.

            "Nothing much, professor.  Just Lily falling head over heels for James," Sirius answered, pretending to pout.  James noticed Dumbledore's eyes stray to where Lily and James were holding hands.  James quickly let go.

            "Ah well, isn't that interesting.  Now, to business.  You have all been explained to?  And you've all accepted?"  Dumbledore asked.  Everyone nodded.  "Good, because I'd like for you to leave tomorrow to go on your first mission.  Lily and James are going to be in charge, of course, while you are away.  Your mission is to find Isabelle Potter and guard her."

            "What?  Why must we guard my cousin?  What's wrong?"  James asked worriedly.

            "She has been singled out, James.  Voldemort wants her to his side next.  She's not as strong as you or your family, but nevertheless, he wants her on his side," Dumbledore answered his face suddenly serious.  "You all may go now.  I'm sure you want to go and pack."

            "One moment, Grandfather," Josie began.  "Oops…I wasn't supposed to say that!"

            "It's alright, Jocelyn.  I am sure that it is fine that they know, though I do believe that Lily and Rose already knew.  Go on," Dumbledore reassured, the twinkle once more back in her eye.

            "How are we supposed to get to wherever Ms. Potter is?"

            "Ahh, that is easy.  There will be a portkey ready to take you to Paris in the morning.  Goodnight children.  Come give me a kiss, Josie, before I go to bed."  Josie did as she was told.

            "Goodnight Grandpa," she called as he disappeared into his bedroom.

            "We're going to Paris," Lily whispered.


	7. Inside Slytherin

**Chapter 7**

            "What do you pack to for a trip to a country such as France?"  Lily asked throwing clothes around her bedroom.

            "Well, Paris is the city of love, so pack flirty fun clothes with a few dressy items in case we go to some place really fabulous," Josie said while going through Lily's wardrobe.  "For example, bring this.  James will go nuts over this."  Josie threw a beautiful green sundress, which had a high hem and a low neckline.  Lily grabbed it and put it on a hanger with a matching sweater.

            "Who says I want to impress James?"  Lily asked her face going red as the zipped the dress into a luggage bag.

            "Lily, it is obvious that you've fallen for him.  The mere fact that it has happened so quickly tells us that you've probably cared for him all along.  You've just been too scared to say…"  Rose stopped as Lily walked swiftly to the door and opened it.  

            "Surprise, surprise.  Hello, Remi," Lily said helping him from the floor.  "James, it's been what five minutes since we left the common room?  How long have you three been listening, Sirius?"

            "Uh, hi Lils.  How are you? We, uh… well…James made us do it!"  Remus answered quickly, his eyes never leaving Rose as she sauntered towards them.

            "Hey guys, I'm really glad you're here.  Lily, Rose, and I were just discussing what Lily should take.  Maybe you can help us pick out her clothes?"  Rose suggested with a small smile playing on her lips.

            Sirius looked to James who was glancing at the carpet and blushing.  Remus was blatantly staring at Rose in shock.  Sirius shrugged.

            "Of course, we'll help, Rosie," he answered.  "I'm sure Jamsie here has been dying to see what Lily hides in that wardrobe of hers."

            Lily blushed and turned towards the wardrobe where Josie was making kissy noises.  Lily hushed and began to dig around.  James watched her every movement.

            "I don't think Lily wants us up here, guys," James suggested never taking his eyes from Lily.

            Josie smiled indulgently at James, "Oh, I'm sure Lily doesn't mind.  In fact, you should see the cute little dress she just packed."

            "Jocelyn Arabella Chevius, I'm going to personally make sure that Emlyn Wood will never…"  Lily stuttered to an end when she saw Emlyn standing in the doorway.

            "I'll never what, Lily darling?"  Emlyn asked.  He noticed James glaring at him with a look akin to hatred.

            "Nothing, Em. Did you want something?" Lily questioned.

            "Yes, I was going to ask if you'd help me with this homework, but I can see that you are busy." He looked at the suitcases lying on the bed.  "Where are you going, Lils?  I thought we were going to talk."

            "Not here, not now, Em. Not in front of my friends and the marauders. I'm going away to Paris for a while with Josie and Rose.  The marauders are coming with us. Dumbledore asked us to, Emlyn," Lily sighed, pulled her robes from the closet, and packed them into her suitcase.

            "You mean you're going without a chaperone to Paris with these four? What about your head girl duties.  You're leaving the school without a head girl and boy? What about quidditch? We're going to loose the house cup because you wanted to go to Paris," Emlyn argued concern in his eyes.

            "Em, there are more important things than quidditch. I've already informed all the prefects but the slytherin ones that we're leaving and that they have to take up slack. Please don't make this trip hard on me," Lily pled reaching for a dress in the back of her wardrobe.  Rose glared at Emlyn with a look on her face akin to McGonagall's when she wanted him to do something.  Josie was staring at him like a puppy dog waiting to be petted.  The marauders looked about ready to punch him.

            "Well, Lils, at least let me make the packing easier for you.  You're a seventh year, how you don't know the packing spell is beyond me but maybe it's because you're a muggle-born." Emlyn flicked his wand and all of her packing was done.  "Be careful, Lily.  This school would be a sad place without you to make it seem cheerful all the time. Rose, Josie, you watch yourselves and those marauders." He walked out of the room not bothering to say good-bye to the boys standing there.

            "I thought you said you weren't dating anymore, Lily," Josie pouted.

            "Josie, we're not dating.  Please don't bring it up again. I haven't had a chance to explain to you yet.  Have you all finished packing?" Lily asked looking around from person to person.

            "I haven't," Rose said and grabbed Josie on her way out of Lily's room.

            "Neither have we," Remus said.  Sirius and Peter followed him out.

            "What about you, Potter? Have you packed?" Lily questioned the boy. 

            James didn't blink in his scrutiny of her.  His sapphire eyes never left her face.  "Why Lily? Is there something you wanted me to do?"

            "Well...ah...actually, I wanted to know if you'd come down to the slytherin common room with me.  I don't want to have to face their prefects alone," Lily responded glancing at her shoe.

            "I'd love to help you, Lily. Let's go," James smiled.

            The two left Lily's room and hurried into the common room where they put a sixth year prefect in charge.  They climbed through the fat lady's portrait and into the drafty halls.

            "Have you any idea where the slytherin common room is, James?" Lily asked looking both left and right.

            "Well, I've never been there the normal way, but I have a passageway that might work.  Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I use it to pull pranks on them, like the time we turned the boys scarlet and the girls gold. It's this way come on," he answered and dragged her running through the halls.

            "James, is this a small passageway? Because I'm claustrophobic!" Lily asked nervously when they reached a portrait of some quidditch players.

            "Nope.  Actually, you have to walk across an invisible plank because there's a chasm underneath you."

            "Wonderful.  James, I'm scared of heights too!" Lily groaned.

            "That settles it then," James spoke.  He picked her up as if he was carrying her into their first house after a marriage.  The painting opened, and Lily began to giggle.

            "What? What's so funny, Lily?" James questioned as he stepped into the opening.

            "This reminds me of Gone with the Wind for some reason," Lily giggled and hugged onto James tightly as he began to walk across.

            "I love you, Scarlet O'Hara.  You need to be kissed and well, but I'm not going to do it.  I'm not going to do it.  I'll be darned if I'm not going to do it," James growled and kissed her.  He set Lily down on the other side of the chasm.

            "Why did you kiss me?" Lily asked in surprise.

            "It seemed like the right thing to do at the time," James responded, blushing slightly.  "Just don't tell anyone about it.  We'll never hear the end of it if we do." 

            "I won't if you won't," Lily answered.  "Let's go do this so we can go to bed."

            "Awww…Lily, how sweet.  One kiss and you want me.  I knew I was irresistible!" James smiled and opened the portrait into the greenest room known to man.

            "Remind me to never let you touch me ever again, James.  Heaven knows where you're hands have been.  They've probably touched almost every girl in this school in ways I don't want to think about," Lily muttered looking around.

            "Not true, Lils.  I'm waiting for you to give the signal, but it's been hard waiting for you these seven years," James whispered back.  

            Lily gave him a skeptical look and walked over to a Slytherin fifth year. Lily tapped her on the shoulder politely.  The girl looked up.

            "What do you want, mudblood?" she growled looking behind her to James.  "I see you brought your precious boyfriend, Saint Potter."

            "Narcissa, James is not my boyfriend," Lily snapped. "Where's Malfoy?"

            "Here I am, mudblood," a voice said from the entrance of the common room.  "Have you come to offer yourself to me? Oh, wait, I see you brought Potter and we both know he'd rather die than see someone else touch you.  He's been in love with you for years.  Oh, wait, that wasn't supposed to be common knowledge.  Sorry, Jamsie old boy, you disgrace of wizard's everywhere, though I can see why you're trying to get close to this one.  She's cute," Lucius drawled, sauntering over to a green leather couch and throwing himself onto it.

            "Malfoy shut it.  We've only come to tell you that you and the other prefects are going to have pick up some slack on the prefect duties.  Dumbledore has asked Lily, Rose, Josie, Sirius, Peter, Remus, and I to go to a wizarding conference in Paris.  Good-bye," James growled.  He grabbed Lily by the hand and pulled her through the real portrait hole of slytherin's common room.

            Lily could hear Malfoy's curses through the portrait hole and Narcissa's nasal voice trying to calm him down.  James smiled and motioned for her to walk back to Gryffindor tower with him.  Lily sighed and followed.

            When they reached the common room, they found no one in there except for Rose. "I sent them all to be early so they could be refreshed for a new day of learning tomorrow," she explained. 

            Lily smiled and began to walk towards the girls' staircase.  James glanced at Rose for a moment before following Lily up to say goodnight.  When they reach Lily's door they stopped, and there was an awkward silence.

            "Good-night, Lily.  Sleep well.  Don't mind what Malfoy said.  He doesn't know anything," James murmured breaking the silence.  He sprinted down the stairs afterwards leaving Lily standing at her door.

            "I'm sorry that Malfoy doesn't know anything, James, because this time I really wanted him to be right.  I've been in love with you for that long too," Lily whispered looking after him. 

            She sighed and opened the door to her room.  Somehow, she couldn't get to sleep that night.  Thoughts about Emlyn, James, and Lucius plagued her in her dreams.  When the dawn rose the next morning, it found Lily sitting in her window seat searching the horizon for answers to questions she had not asked herself in a long time.


	8. He's Sleeping!

**Chapter 8**

            "Good morning, Lily-flower.  Jamsie said to let you know that the portkey leaves in two minutes from wherever he happens to be at the moment, and he hopes that you know how to charm the portkey to get us back home," Sirius burbled cheerfully sticking his head through Lily's bedroom door.

            "Sirius!  What if I had been changing?  Please don't barge in on me ever again," Lily entreated.

            "Alright, Lils.  I'm sorry," Sirius pouted while managing to look truly sorry.  "Would you like me help you carry your luggage downstairs?" 

            Lily shook her head.  "I'm just going to put a floating spell on it, Sirius, thanks though."

            Sirius nodded and studied the girl.  His cinnamon eyes took in the slight swelling under the girl's eyes and her defeated posture as she cast the spell.  Lily tried to hide her lack of sleep by putting on a classy emerald skirt set and pulling her hair back into a classic bun.  It didn't fool Sirius.

            "At least let me go down the stairs with you," Sirius suggested, a glint in his eyes.  Lily nodded her assent. 

            Suddenly there were arms lifting her into the air, and she found herself thrown over Sirius's shoulder.  The baggage rose from the floor and began to follow them down the corridor to the stairs.  Lily started to protest, but Sirius interrupted.

            "Lily-angel, you obviously didn't get enough sleep last night, and Isabelle Potter is a very vivacious person who will probably insist on dragging you girls on excursions for clothes.  You need all the rest you can get." 

            The stairs finally opened into the Gryffindor common room.  People turned to look and some brave ones even whistled.  Rose followed James down the stairs almost fell when he stopped in his tracks.

            "What was that about, Potter?"  Rose asked, trying to regain her composure.

            "Sirius put Lily down.  She is not some sack of potatoes that should be slung over the shoulder!"  James demanded stomping his foot on the ground.  Josie and Remus snorted from the corner of them room where they had been in a quiet conversation.

            "Sirius Sicily Black!  I'm going to have to put you on one of those kiddy leashes once we get to France, aren't I.  Lily is not a toy," Rose scowled.

            Sirius stood shocked and stationary.  "You said…you said…  Sicily!  How…How…"

            James stomped over to Sirius and pulled Lily off Sirius's shoulder.  He glared at Sirius for a moment (he didn't mind because he was still shocked that Rose had said his middle name).  Lily poked James in annoyance.

            "Sirius was only trying to be helpful, James Potter, so don't you be mean to him!"  Lily spoke, poking James again.  James looked sheepishly down at Lily and then at Sirius. 

            "OH MY GOODNESS!"  Josie yelled from the corner of the room.  "WE HAVE TEN SECONDS TO ALL BE ATTACHED TO THE PORTKEY!"  Everyone dashed for the portkey.  Everyone barely made it, well everyone except for Peter.  

            Lily felt a slight tug and then a giant pull before she fell onto James in the middle of a beautiful foyer.  James looked slightly ridiculous with his hair sticking in all directions and his luggage sprawled all over a finely polished marble floor.  Lily giggled, and then rolled off him. 

            A beautiful face came into view.  The girl was chewing her cherry lips and her blonde hair circled her like a glowing angel.  She looked very uncertain.

            "Bonjour, ah, mademoiselle.  Are you Lily Gwendolyn Evans?  The one that Professor Dumbledore was speaking of?" the angel asked with a most decidedly French accent.

            Lily sat up in a daze.  "Yes, yes I'm Lily Evans.  You must be Isabelle Potter."  Lily extended a hand and received the angel's perfectly manicured hand in a handshake.

            "I'm so sorry to be even further of a bother, but, ah, which one of you is my cousin?"  Isabelle asked, looking at the group of six in amazement.  "Wait, I thought there were supposed to be seven."

            "Isabelle, I'm James," James called from the floor.  Isabelle looked shocked at her cousin's indecency at lying on the floor.  "We've only got six here because the other person, Peter, was not quick enough to make it to the portkey in time."

            "Ah well, I'll send an owl to Professor Dumbledore and tell him to either send the other or to keep him there.  It shall be his decision.  Oh my, I've noticed that most of you have left your clothes behind.  Well, after introductions, I suppose we must go shopping.  I'll pay for the clothes, of course, because they're for my saviors."  She looked expectantly at everyone's astonished face. 

            Lily pushed a loose piece of hair out of her face.  "Mademoiselle Potter, I'm Lily Gwendolyn Evans.  The black-haired girl is Rosalind Marie Pederson, and the blonde is Jocelyn Rowena Chevius.  You know, James now.  The sandy-haired sweet boy is Remus Bradley Lupin, and the shaggy-haired boy is Sirius Sicily Black.  We thank you for having us here in Paris."

            "Ah, the pleasure is all mine my dear, Mademoiselle Evans…"  Isabelle began.

            "Lily, if you please," Lily interjected.

            "All right.  Let's just say we are friends and skip all the Mademoiselle and Monsieur formality," Isabelle suggested with a wide smile.  "The formalities are necessary sometimes, but I hate to use them.  James Godric Potter, get up from that floor this instant.  You're part of the family and I expected you to act as a host, but no, instead this charming young lady has taken most of your responsibilities."  James ignored Isabelle by going to sleep.  "Bah!  My father was like this.  Every time someone tried to chastise him, he insisted on falling asleep.  You must not let James get away with this Lily or you'll never break his habit."  A look of slight disgust passed over her immaculate features before she turned back to the girls.  The guys had gone to James to try to wake him up.  "Let's go, dears.  We can leave the boys to find their own suites.  You can come with me into my wing."

            The girls walked away without so much as a glance behind.  "Great, James.  This is perfect.  You've gotten us lost in this big house without us even having to move," Remus muttered.

            James smiled happily in his sleep.  Remus knocked him up side of the head before conjuring a pillow and blanket for James.  Sirius sat on the shining floors. 

            "Well, I suppose we have to stay here because we're like the three musketeers.  You know, 'All for one and one for all'," Sirius smiled while conjuring two more sets of pillows and blankets.  "We might as well get a nap while we wait for Jamos here to wake up." 

            Remus sighed and settled bonelessy onto the floor.  "I suppose you're right Sirimus."

            "Aren't I always, Remos?"  Sirius asked before falling asleep in Isabelle Potter's foyer.


End file.
